


shenanigans and stained fingers

by Eiprej



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, rachel is a tease but so is max, smut but also snarky kids, they love each other alot, theyre at the underpass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiprej/pseuds/Eiprej
Summary: “Me taking your hand won’t induct me into a life of weed and shenanigans, will it?”Rachel presses her palm against Max’s regardless, doesn’t grip. “Weed, no.” As soon as Max scoffs in amusement and clutches Rachel’s hand, she shows her teeth to Max in a dazzling grin. “Shenanigans?”She yanks Max up an onto her feet, and Max gasps and stumbles right into her, grasping onto her shoulder and settling on a surprised laugh. “Absolutely. So get that cute butt in gear.”[Rachel is a delinquent, and more attractive than ever with that spray can in her hands. Max isn't expecting to get dragged into it.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've kind of gotten over Life is Strange (or at least my muse has faded for it), but I worked on this commission a while back and never got to posting it. A shame, because Amberfield is.. well. Amberfield is amazing.
> 
> I'm not sure I'll be working on much LiS anymore, but I think it's pretty fitting that my first work and "last" ( it might not be the last, but ykno ) LiS work are both Amberfield! I got back to writing fic because of that one fic, and I started writing for LiS because of it... so. Even though this is smut, their dynamic is very important to me. I like how comfortable they can be with each other and I think it shows here; i hope you see that too!!
> 
> Thanks for all your support and I hope you enjoy this; this commission was super fun for me to write and i didnt realize how much sentimental value it'd hold for me!!

Only Rachel Amber could make graffiti look that attractive.

Rachel makes it seem almost alluring. The whole “rebellious teenager” thing. Max swallows, leans back on her palms and blinks once as she watches her work; Rachel’s got her hair in a ponytail, and Max can see the trickles of sweat that make their way down the column of her neck, sinking into the cotton of her tank top.

Okay, so maybe there’s a little more to it than how mindblowingly talented Rachel looks with that spray can in her hand. A little more as in the definition of her shoulder blades as she shakes the can, the rattle only amplified by the hollowed out interior of the underpass. Max watches her muscles twist and pull, stretching out taut as she leans up and sprays a thick line of blue over the wall.

Max isn’t sure whether to reach for her camera or her water, first.

Once Rachel stretches, the muscles of her back tensing and relaxing, Max promptly decides. Water first. Camera after. She takes a swig of her half empty waterbottle, reaching for the camera around her neck right after.

She snaps the picture before the moment is gone; before all that nice tension is gone from Rachel and her hands are back at her sides and _honestly,_ that’s not going to make her look any _less_ attractive, but this is such a nice action shot-

“ _Finally._ I was waiting for that, you know.” She grins at Max over her shoulder.

Her cheeks grow warmer, and she rubs sheepishly at the back of her neck. “You were?”

“Of course I was. With all that staring you were doing, it was totes just a matter when.” Rachel jiggles her spray can at Max, a laugh peeling out of her throat. The sound is like music to Max’s ears; she can hear the fondness that comes with it.

“Oh, so you were _posing_ for me?” Max shoots back, eyebrows shooting up.

Something shines in Rachel’s eyes, and she pops her hip dramatically. “Maybe. Maybe not. Doesn’t change the fact that you were checking me out something fierce.”

Max snorts, even though it’s true. “It doesn’t, but that just means that you wanted my attention.” There’s a pause where she bites her lip. “Right?”

Rachel clicks her tongue, turns to Max with inquisitive eyes. “When don’t I?”

“As if you don’t always have it!” Max fires back, threading her fingers through her hair like that doesn’t make her slightly nervous.

“What you gotta know-” Rachel chucks the empty spray can against the wall -- she’ll pick it up later, Max knows she will -- and sashays towards Max. “-is that I’m _greedy._ ”

Max presses her palms flat against the floor, breathes in slow when she sees something she can’t read flashing in Rachel’s eyes, a mischievous little tilt to her lips. She forces herself to speak, trying to sound just as sly. “I might have heard a few stories.” It comes out breathless instead.

Rachel gasps, mock offended. “What! Who could possibly be saying that?”

“I wonder who.” Max responds, shaking her head.

“Chloe?” Rachel guesses, eyes shining playfully. Max snorts, covering her mouth.

“The only thing Chloe would ever call you greedy for is taking three puffs instead of two,” Max jokes, as Rachel stops in front of her. She’s forced to lean back a little more, staring up at Rachel.

“The concept of puff puff pass works a lot less when when there’s only two people.” She defends, reaching out with a blue stained hand to Max. She winks at her. “Unless you wanna make it three?”

“I’ll pass.” Max sits up, reaches for Rachel’s hand and then pauses, hesitating with a coy grin. “Me taking your hand won’t induct me into a life of weed and shenanigans, will it?”

Rachel presses her palm against Max’s regardless, doesn’t grip. “Weed, no.” As soon as Max scoffs in amusement and clutches Rachel’s hand, she shows her teeth to Max in a dazzling grin. “Shenanigans?”

She yanks Max up an onto her feet, and Max gasps and stumbles right into her, grasping onto her shoulder and settling on a surprised laugh. “Absolutely. So get that cute butt in gear.”

Which is how she ends up in front of the graffiti covered wall, a spray can in one hand and Rachel pressed up right behind her.

Rachel was always too convincing for her own good, she guesses.

“I can’t remake this blue jay without you,” She’d muttered right against the shell of Max’s ear, breathy and soft.

How could Max say no to _that?_

So she ends up with Rachel behind her, guiding her movements. “I’ll help you out,” She mutters with a hum, and Max just swallows thickly, tries to focus more on the wall in front of them than the figure molded behind her. 

It’s hard.

“Okay,” Max says, weakly, and Rachel gives another triumphant little laugh, cupping Max’s hand in her own and guiding it over the wall.

“Just,” Rachel whispers the word against her ear and Max totally forgets the heady scent of the aerosol spray that bothers her nose as she presses down on the can. “like that. Perfect.”  
  
When Max looks, she thinks it’s hilarious. It’s the shittiest line she’s ever drawn; it’s not even straight, or anything, just a whole bunch of crooked and unsteady.  

Max is pretty sure she could have drawn a straighter line without Rachel’s help, but she’s not totally complaining about the gentle way Rachel’s fingers lie on her wrist.

“Uh… huh.” Max grins. “I’m no Daniel Acosta, but I’m pretty positive that’s the worst line I’ve ever made in my life.”  
  
Rachel gasps and Max can hear it short and quick in her ear, faux offended. She takes a step back, crossing her arms and smiling at Max. “What? Max, are you doubting my artistic ability?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Max laughs soft and gentle, though now she feels awkward, standing there with the warming spray can in her palm and the cold against her back.

Without Rachel’s hand – a clear loss of direction – Max doesn’t feel as comfortable with the tool of Rachel’s delinquency. She continues on anyways. “Those memes you drew on my desk last week made me think you actually had it, but with this…”  
  
“He’s called Pepe, Max.” Rachel laughs, as if that’s supposed to be common knowledge, and Max isn’t even offended. She just bubbles with laughter that intertwines with Rachel’s. “But maybe you’re right. I–” And there she is again, pressing herself right against Max’s back and grasping gently at Max’s elbow. “–am feeling a little distracted.”  
  
Max’s laughter tapers off slowly, replaced by the dry quality of her mouth. “… For real?” Max mutters, and Rachel’s head settles on her shoulder, her fingers dancing up Max’s arm. It’s such a tiny thing but she shivers regardless.  
  
“For real.”

Before Rachel can do anything else to catch her off guard, she turns around in her arms, facing her. She awkwardly rests the spray can against Rachel’s shoulder; Rachel tips her forehead forward and waggles her brows at her. “We could… fix that?” Max offers, grasping at Rachel’s tanktop.

“We _could_. If you’re willing--” She doesn’t even get the words out when Max suddenly leans forward, presses her lips against Rachel’s once she swallows through the lump in her throat. Rachel hums against her lips, presses forward.

When Rachel takes one step forward, Max takes one step back; her heel hits the wall and she exhales softly and pulls Rachel in for another kiss, leaning back. Rachel follows her lips for an instant with a laugh-- she cuts it off short with a quick smack of her lips. “Oh, shit, Max, hold on, the--”

Rachel suddenly pulls back just as Max’s back hits the wall behind them, and she winces. Max blinks, and it takes a second before she _gets_ it.

“--wall.”

The _wet_ wall. “Ugh, nooo.”

“Ugh, yesss.” Rachel taunts, suddenly grinning as she pulls Max gently off from the wall, Max following her movements without issue.

“This is my favorite shirt-” Max grumbles and Rachel laughs, settles her hands onto Max’s hips instead.

“Sorry for your loss, but here,” Rachel says, warm and teasing, her fingers dancing over Max’s hipbones. “Let me help you.”

“What-” Max starts, _confused_ , right until Rachel tugs at the fabric of her shirt and she exhales long and quick, surprised. Every second of checking Rachel out couldn’t have prepared her for Rachel’s fingers skimming against her stomach. “Oh-”

Rachel, for all her forwardness, pauses and smiles at Max. There’s this reluctant lilt to it, one that makes Max appreciate everything that’s Rachel. “Or… not?" 

The last thing Max wants is Rachel thinking she’s refusing her. The reluctant words turn the cogs in Max’s head, and her words tumble out quickly. “No, definitely, you just-” Max bites her tongue when Rachel gets that crease between her eyebrows, when she _laughs_.

Max stops her with a kiss. It works, especially when Rachel’s fingers go back to skimming up her sides. She shivers involuntarily, breathes out hot into her mouth.

She’ll never tire of kissing Rachel; not when she’s so good with her tongue, the way it rolls against Max’s and leaves her yearning, breathless. Rachel does that thing where she takes Max’s lip into her mouth, and Max clutches at her shoulder with her free hand, pulling her in and groaning low.

“Is this some kind of-” Max manages to mutter when they pull back for air, and Rachel is leaning her forehead against her’s and staring so deeply into Max’s eyes that she squirms. “-excuse for you to have your hands under my shirt?”

Rachel licks her lips. “I was starting to think you’d never take the hint.”

Max laughs breathily, breath hitching once Rachel’s fingers skim over her bra, She hears the cars on the overpass through the pound of her heart in her ears, loud and unforgiving. It reminds her that they’re making out in public and the idea that they could get caught is kind of exhilarating, even if she’s at least eighty percent sure it should be terrifying.

Jeez. Chloe and Rachel are really growing on her.

“It’s not like I’m complaining,” She tries to think through the way Rachel suddenly dips in, presses searing kisses from her cheek to her jaw. She tilts her head away, and Rachel tears herself away, raising a brow questioningly. “Just thought you’d be a little more patient?”

Rachel waggles her brows, slides her hands back down to her hips. “Me? Patient? You flatter me.”

And Max just smiles wryly, swallows dryly and traces her fingers down Rachel’s spine. Her back arches; Rachel clamps down on her hips, laughs, surprised. “Rwwr. Going in for the kill?”

“Maybe,” Max kisses Rachel again, and this time Rachel pushes her back against the wall gently. In the back of Max’s mind she registers that her shirt’s even more stained now--

Rachel scrapes her nails up her sides and any concern goes flying out the window. She threads her hands in blonde hair, holds her close and focuses on breathing easy. That, too, goes flying out the window once Rachel reaches for her jeans, unbuttoning them effortlessly.

Max breathes in counts of three, in the open mouthed kisses that Rachel is planting against her neck. They end up slightly off when Rachel slips her hand into her jeans, presses two fingers against the damp fabric of Max’s panties. “God,” She groans, low and soft, hips bucking towards her.

A laugh. “I’m not, but you’re pretty close.”

“J-Jerk!” Max swats at Rachel’s shoulder, _tries_ , but Rachel starts rubbing slow circles and Max’s head hits the wall where she throws it back. The hand in her hair slides down her back, digging into her shoulder blades when Rachel goes back to kissing at her neck, heated and slow.

Keyword: _slow._ For someone who’s fingering her in public, she couldn’t be going _any_ slower.

“You’re, like, soaking. Sure you weren’t riled up before?” Rachel speaks against the column of her neck, nipping, and Max’s hips jerk forward.

“So what if I was?” She shoots back with a little gasp, and Rachel has the _audacity_ to still her fingers. Max’s knees buckle, her fingers making imprints against Rachel’s shoulders, and her fingers press again.

When she dips her hand into Max’s panties instead, finger pressing up hot and slick against Max’s folds, Max nearly chokes.

“It’s nice to know graffiti gets you off. For future reference.” Rachel grins at her, sly, licking a stripe up her neck, ending at the start of her ear.

“ _You_ get me off. Difference--” She curls her toes and a stuttered gasp crawls out of her throat at the finger Rachel inserts. Rachel pumps slowly, like she’s savoring every little gasp and moan, thumb rolling against Max’s clit. “-- _big_ difference, ah,”

No response comes, since Rachel latches her lips onto Max’s collarbone and sucks hard at the skin and Max’s hips are jerking against Rachel, riding her fingers quicker than Rachel’s slow pumps allow. She’s _teasing_ her, and while it’s really hot, Max isn’t sure she can take anymore. “ _Rachel._ ”

“ _Now_ who’s the impatient one?”

“You talk _so_ much, _Jesus--”_ The statement is a near growl that comes from Max’s chest, shocking Rachel for a second.

Max’s grip on her hair tightens for a second and Rachel relents, takes in the desperation in Max’s pretty brown eyes and fucks her harder, quicker, adding another digit. Max keens, keeling over and gasping onto Rachel’s shoulder. She trembles and shivers and her legs aren’t enough to keep her on her feet. “Better--” Max whines when Rachel curls her fingers inside her. _“Better._ ”

Rachel’s knee between her’s, propped against the wall, is enough to keep her anchored to the wall behind her.

And when Max comes, she comes hard, whispering Rachel’s name against her shoulder and trembling. “Rachel,” She gasps, jerking forward, “Rachel, Rachel.” Rachel doesn’t let up until Max is finished, bites her lip at the sound of her name whispered like a holy mantra.

Once Max can breathe, coming to her senses, she pulls out. The harsh grip on her arm goes slack.

“Wowsers,” Max whispers, and Rachel laughs softly, nuzzling her cheek.

“Good?”

“Good,” Max affirms, before she lazily grasps at Rachel by the belt loops of her shorts, pulling her in and planting a soft kiss against the shell of her ear.

Rachel allows her to, tilts her head back and waits for more-- except suddenly Max is pulling away and walking past her to her abandoned hoodie on the floor, throwing it over her blue stained shirt. Rachel blinks.

“Tease!” She calls out when she realizes the situation, and Max smiles wide at her, lifts her bag from the ground and whistles nonchalantly. Rachel tries not to stare too hard at the way Max buttons up her pants afterwards.

“If we head back to Blackwell now, maybe I’ll take you up on that.”

Rachel’s never bothered to rush for anyone.

She has no problem doing it now.


End file.
